


The Best Sex Of My Life

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Jensen or Dean x Reader, small public place, he pins you to the wall, covers your mouth and fucks you.





	The Best Sex Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumbler_Tidbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbler_Tidbits/gifts).



The store is loud as usual, people chattering, carts clanging; I can even hear my manager shouting in the stock room from where we’re hidden in the little alcove of the hallway to the bathrooms. Pretty soon I can’t hear anything but blood rushing in my ears, though, because this guy’s got me pressed tight between his bulk and the wall, his rough, warm hands cupping my ass under my jean skirt, encouraging me to wrap my legs around him.

He is so fucking hot, walking sex, oozing it. The banter itself was foreplay. He wanted shaving cream – that’s all. I have no idea why that is so sexy, but I have to take my break right fucking now. My mama always warned me that I’d be hornier than usual when I ovulate, but I’ve never noticed it until now.

His mouth is lush and soft and all-consuming, serving to push me further. I’ve never come untouched, but, damn if there isn’t a first time for everything. His thick, calloused fingers twist my panties, his knuckles brush me where I’m soaking wet.

“I’m gonna come,” I whisper in his ear.

He chuckles. “Wait for me, sweetheart,” he answers, brushing lips over the tight heated skin of my throat. “I wanna feel it.”

“Oh, God,” I whine, grinding against him. “You are so hot. I need your cock. Now.”

He chuckles some more and as quick as a jackrabbit – and agile, too – he finds a condom while balancing me, holding me in place. He fumbles a little, but I feel safe and secure.

Damn, he smells good, like gunpowder and leather and sex. I bet he has a lot of sex. He isn’t fazed by any of this; he’s prepared with a condom and, judging by the way he’s moving me around with ease and foresight, he’s definitely fucked someone against a wall before.

“Please,” I whine some more.

I really could come any second. I am that fucking turned on by my own body chemistry mixed with this guy’s swagger and his voice and his fucking hair and thighs and beautiful fucking eyes. And, fuck, his ass is amazing. I wish we had time because I’d love to see him naked. I bet he’s just a brick wall of-

“Oh, fuck!” I shout, and he immediately covers my mouth with his hand. But, holy shit, he’s thick and hard and feels so fucking solid, inching his way inside me.

“Shh-shh-shh,” he breathes. It’s part laughter and part panic as his eyes dart up and down the hall and toward the backroom door.

My ears are ringing and I’m babbling wet against his palm. He gets all the way in me then drags back out slow before pushing back inside hard, making me a whimpering mess. Thank God for that big hand of his, otherwise, we’d definitely have an audience.

My legs are quivering around his hips and threaten to drop, which he seems to predict. He loops his thick arms under my knees, keeping me steady, and then he starts hammering into me.

The sensation is like nothing I’ve ever felt. I’m so open and free, taking this big cock so hard – over and over. I can hear and smell myself. I’ve never been fucked like this in my life.

In literal seconds, I’m coming so hard I see spots and I’m biting the meaty heel of his palm. I’m open so wide and taking him hard when another, smaller ripple comes behind the big one.

Then I feel him stutter and still, throb inside me. He releases my mouth to kiss it as he sets me gently on my feet. He’s still kissing me when my manager busts out of the stock room with two uniformed deputies. Before The Best Sex Of My Life can even get his pants fastened, he’s being cuffed, and I’m being fired.

~~~~~

“It was totally fucking worth it,” I tell my best friend Lori. “I can find another job, but, holy shit that guy was hot and he delivered – big time.”

Lori giggles. “Yeah, well, I heard Shane really went after him,” her voice sours. “But then his lawyer showed up and got ‘im outta there.”

“Well, I’m glad he got out of it,” I say. “Did Rick say anything else?”

“Not much, just that the guy was… interesting.”

“Hmm.” That does not surprise me. “Well, I sure thought he was interesting!”

We both laugh until Lori changes the subject to wedding planning.

That night, I drift off to sleep with my hand buried in my PJ bottoms, fingering myself to the interesting guy, who fucked me better in five minutes than anybody else ever has in the six whole years I’ve been having sex.


End file.
